kendallandkyliegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Up and At It Alone
|rewards = |task = Leave your room|location = Rented Room}} Alternatively '''Up and At It' Up and At It Alone This will be the goal name if you haven't previously flirted with anyone. At your home you meet Debbie Rose who asks you if you've met someone to date yet. She suggests you go to the Santa Monica beach and find someone to date. Tap the exit button and go outside. This storyline will continue with the goal '''Young Love'. Dialogue |Dialogue #1 = Well, well... you were out late last night. What... did you strike up a romance already?|Your Dialogue #1 = Not yet...|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = Well if you ever do, I know the younger crowd likes to go to the beach here in Santa Monica for their dates.|Your Dialogue #2 = How do I go on a date?|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Some restaurants and places that you go to will have a heart icon. Just tap it, and you can choose anyone you've flirted with to go on a date with you. And I almost forgot! Feel free to have pets in the house. If you swipe right you can find a nice little friend to call your own!|Your Dialogue #3 = Okay.}} Up and At It This will be the goal name if you have previously flirted with someone. At your home you meet Debbie Rose who asks you if you've met someone to date yet. She suggests you go to the Santa Monica beach and find someone to date. Tap the exit button and go outside. * The person you've flirted with will text you and ask you out on a date. If you go on a date with them, the storyline will continue with the goal Luv @ 1st txt. * If you say NO to their date invitation, the storyline will continue with the goal Young Love. Dialogue In your room= |Dialogue #1 = Well, well... you were out late last night. What... did you meet someone already? Oh! Is it young love?|Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' No... '''2 Yes... 3''' Maybe...|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = '''1 2''' Well if you ever do, I know the younger crowd likes to go to the beach here in Santa Monica for their dates. '''3 Well, I may not be as with it as I once was, but I know the younger crowd likes to go to the beach here in Santa Monica for their dates. And I almost forgot! Feel free to have pets in the house. If you swipe right you can find a nice little friend to call your own!|Your Dialogue #2 = a''' Okay. '''b How do I go on a date?|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = b''' Some restaurants and places that you go to will have a heart icon. Just tap it, and you can choose anyone you've flirted with to go on a date with you.|Your Dialogue #3 = '''b Okay.}} |-| Romantic contact texting= |Dialogue #1 = hi!|Your Dialogue #1 = Hey...?|Dialogue #2 = i was wondering if you maybe want to go out with me some time?|Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' Yes. :) '''2 No. 3''' Who is this?|Dialogue #3 = '''1 2''' '''3 it's john/sarah- we met at the concert last night. wanna meet at the beach in santa monica? it's really nice -|Your Dialogue #3 = 3a Sure. 3b (Don't reply.)}} __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Goals